To Find Where I Belong
by ThatKidAidan
Summary: Quinn was the daughter of the almighty gods Zeus and Hera. She was kidnapped by her tyrant uncle in hopes that he could take over the world and destroy his brother. Quinn knows she's not like all the other kids, but all she really wants is to belong. That's where Rachel comes in. Can Rachel make her feel loved and possibly help her discover where she came from? *R/R* Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_CRASH!_ The sound of objects colliding with each other and the voice of an upset baby rose Hera from her sleep. She ran from her bed, where lied her sleeping husband, to go check on her baby girl. Reaching the nursery, Hera's heart broke as she burst into tears. The nursery was empty, except for the little Pegasus that was trapped under a crate. "My baby!", she shrieked. Zeus was awaken from his slumber by the sound of his distressed wife. Running to her, he took in the sight before him. "Nooooooooo!" he bellowed. That was the day that all of Olympus lost a beautiful baby girl.

Hades watched on in triumph from the underworld as his brother wept. "And that is how you bring the Almighty Zeus to his knees!" he jeered to his minions, Pain and Panic. "Now that the little sunspot is dead, the world will be mine and there won't be anything that brother dearest can do about it". Pain and Panic celebrated along with their master, deciding to leave out the part about how the baby wasn't actually dead and that they didn't fully complete their mission, but the kid was human and she wasn't a threat anymore, right? Right.

*18 years later*  
"Out of my way, FabGay!", a mindless jock spat, right before tossing a cherry slushy in Quinn Fabray's face. The slushy hit her like an icy slap in the face. Quinn kept her face emotionless as the daily routine continued with the Cheerios and other students laughing at her despair, she never let them see how much the bullying effected her. She wiped the slushy from her glasses, then grabbed her clean up kit from her locker and retreated to the bathroom.

The blond girl sighed in relief when she saw that the bathroom was empty and then proceeded to clean herself down. She was so fixated on washing out the red corn syrup, that she didn't even notice the Cheerio that was standing beside her. "You shouldn't let them treat you like this.". Hazel eyes left their task to meet soft brown ones. "Rachel...Uh, w-well, there's not much I-I can do...", Quinn sputtered, nervously. Rachel gave her a knowing look, "You're not a coward, Quinn, we both know that. I also know that you could beat anyone of those jocks in an arm wrestling competition, and so does everyone else. You not standing up for yourself let's them think that they can walk all over you, and that's not right. I've been trying to stop the slushy attacks, but there isn't much I can do while Santana is Head Cheerio. You need to defend yourself, or else that cute face of yours will be hit with a slushy everyday." After all that was said, the only though that Quinn could conjour was 'Did Rachel just call me cute?'. Quinn soon realized that Rachel was waiting for a response so she nodded her head dumbly, not trusting her voice in this moment.  
The Cheerio gave a small smile and headed for the exit. "And yes, I did call you cute", she confirmed before walking out. Quinn's breath caught in her throat, suddenly worried that Rachel could posses the power to read minds. She quickly refuted that thought, because powers and abilities like that don't exist in the real world.

Quinn exited the girl's room, making sure there woeren't any jocks nearby. Deciding that the coast was, well not exactly clear, but safe enough, she headed for her first class of the day. On her way, she a girl who seemed to be having a huge amount of trouble balancing all her work. Quinn thoughtfully rushed over to help, but help wasn't exactly what happened. She accidentally tipped over the girl's stack of books, which caused the to collide into a teacher, ' head, which then caused him to fall into Coach Sue Sylvester who spilled her protein shake all over her track suit. Quinn braced herself for the fire that would soon be coming from the insane cheerleading coach. "Figgins' office, NOW!", she yelled, much to everyone's dissatisfaction. Quinn decided to save her apologies on Coach Sylvester, because all she did was repeat them in a voice that sounded nothing like Quinn.

The young Fabray was told to sit in the office silently until her father came to pick her up. When he arrived, he could see the atoning look in her eyes. "It's...good...to see you again ", the aging Indian man greeted him. "Let's just get down to it, Principle Figgins. We've been here before.", he said wanting to get down to business. Figgins sighed, "This is the third time this week that your daughter has caused some kind of havoc. Other students and even teachers are saying she is a hazard to our safety". "Plus, she owes me for my limited addition Women In Charge track suit! I expect the payment in cash", Sue interrupted. Quinn hadn't even noticed her there, but from the look of her father's and Figgin's faces, they hadn't either. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here? This is a matter between myself and the principle", Russel said, staring daggers at the cheerleading coach. "I'm here because the abnormally strong yet clumsy freak you call a child is a danger to society! She can't attend school with normal children! I'm actually afraid that she might use the fatter ones as lifting weights". Quinn shut her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the three adults in the room arguing. She finally decided to listen once they all seemed to calm down and after Sylvester finished threatening to sell on the Black Market. Figgins cleared his throat, "As much as I hate to do his, I have to agree with Sue. Quinn is unstable in this environment. Something has to be done". Quinn watched as her dad rubbed his temples. "Maybe we can home school her, hire a tutor, or something. " Figgins nodded his head, agreeing with that idea. "Here is a list of students that are certified for tutoring jobs here. Maybe it will be best if she can still stay in touch with a peer or two." Figgins handed over the list and Russel gave a quick once over.

The drive home was silent. Quinn felt terrible that she had to put her father through so much. At the same time, Russel felt terrible that he was giving his daughter no choice but to be home schooled. He knew she was a special girl, and he'd love her no matter what, but it was getting difficult trying to fight the school.  
Finally Russel broke the silence. "Honey, being home schooled won't be so bad. You'll get to sleep in and you won't be forced to eat cafeteria food". Quinn chuckled, the food at school was terrible. "It's okay dad, I'm not upset, I just...I just wish that I could find a place where I belong.". She looked out the window, watching the trees whiz by. Seeing his daughter so sad, broke Russel's heart. "Uh, why don't you take a look at the tutor list. Maybe you'll see a friend on there", he suggested hopefully. Quinn never really mentioned any friends, but like any father, he hoped that there was at least one person that his child could all a friend. The young Fabray grabbed the paper and looked it over. Reading the names she saw Blaine Anderson. He was a nice enough guy, but she and him never really spoke. She saw the name Brett Sukowski. It sounded familiar, them she realized that was Stoner Brett. How did he even get on this list? After a couple of unrecognizable names, she came across Rachel Berry. Quinn's eyes lit up. "Uh, dad, can Rachel Berry be my tutor?" she asked in her 'Daddy's Little Girl' voice. Russel wasn't one to say no to her when she spoke like that and gave in.  
Quinn was suddenly extremely excited for being home schooled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days after Quinn was said to be home schooled, and it was also two days of waiting around for her father to make the call asking for her tutor. Quinn moaned and groaned and whined until Russel finally picked up the phone and made the call. Quinn was on her father like white on rice during the entire conversation with Figgins, trying to hear the most of what was being said. "Yes...uh-huh...no, she said she'd work better with the Berry girl...Listen, she-what? No...doesn't that kid smoke marijuana everyday?...Yes...Okay, perfect". Russel hung up and gave his daughter a certain look that said 'Quit breathing down my neck'. Quinn smiled sheepishly and took a few steps back, returning her father's personal space. She waiting impatiently for her father to say something, and he could see that. "Honey...", Quinn's ears perked up, "What did your mother say about dinner? I'm starving". Quinn rolled her eyes , "Daddy! The phone call! What did Figgins say?". Russel chuckled at his daughter's eager behavior, "Calm down, Q-Tip. Principle Figgins said your lessons can start tomorrow". The hazel eyed girl jumped for joy, squealing , while hugging her father. She quickly jogged up stairs to her bedroom so that she could share her news with her best friend.

Approximately ten minutes later, the Fabray house was being entered by a bright-eyed, well-dressed, diva who had a love for designer shoes.  
"Oh, hello Kurt! It's lovely to see you!" Judy greeted him when he walked into the home. He was over so often that the Fabrays told him to forget about knocking. "It's lovely to see you too, Judy! Did you look through that Avon catalog that I brought over yesterday?" he asked, always enjoying chats with the eldest Fabray woman. "Oh, I did. I might just order some Mega Effects Mascara. Also, Quinnie is upstairs.". Kurt smiled brightly and headed upstairs, preparing to give the third to his best friend.  
"Lucy Q! Spill it!" he demanding, bounding into her bedroom. Quinn wasn't the least bit surprised. She casually looked up from the book she was reading and shrugged. "Girl, don't shrug at me. You are going to get hours of alone time with Little Miss Rachel Berry, the girl you have been pining for since seventh grade, and all you do is shrug?". Quinn's composure broke as her giant smile spread across her face. "That's not even the best part", she told him, building the suspense. She lowered her voice dramatically, then whispered "She thinks I'm cute!". Both teens squealed with excitement.  
Kurt quickly went back to business. "So, Q, how are you going to get your girl?" he asked in a plotting tone. Quinn again shrugged. "Kurt, she's not even gay. She went out with Finn last year, remember?". He did remember, because that was the year he had a gigantic crush on the boy he now sees as a giant sweaty potato. "I do remember, but that was also the year that she dumped him like last year's Jimmy Choo's. You can get her Quinn." he encouraged. Quinn's shoulders slumped, "What if she doesn't like me? What if she sees my strength and she runs? I can lift cars Kurt! I can lift houses! I haven't tried airplanes, but I'm sure I can lift those too". Kurt watched as his friend freaked out. "Quinn! Relax! All those things you can do, they are amazing! I didn't run, did I? She'll be fine. Just try.", he said trying to assure his friend that everything will go smoothly. Quinn took a few deep breaths. "Thanks Kurt. You're like my platonic soul mate." Kurt smiled, he felt exactly the same way about her.  
"When you and Rachel get together, can you try not to scissor all over every surface", Kurt said smirking, causing Quinn to choke on her own spit.

The next day found Quinn as a giant wad of nerves. She wasn't sure of what she should wear. Should she dress casual or act like she doesn't care? Wear her glasses or put in her contacts? She finally decided to dress like she would if she were going to school, which meant she was going to wear her lucky Chuck Taylors, jeans, and a superhero t-shirt. She even voted pro glasses. All that was left was for Quinn to clean her room.  
Downstairs, Judy heard the knocking at the door and greeted Rachel gingerly. "Hello dear, come in. Thank you so much for help our Quinnie", she said moving for Rachel to step inside. "It's really no problem at all Mrs. Fabray". Judy smiled at the girl's politeness. "Well Quinn is upstairs, the first door on the right." Rachel thanked her and headed towards the stairs. Heading up the stairs, Rachel admired all the family photos that lined the walls. Many of a chubby blond baby with hazel eyes.  
Finding Quinn's room was particularly easy due to the Avengers stickers, Rachel knocked and waited for Quinn's "Come in". When she walked in, she was greeted with the sight of Quinn lifting her bed up at waist height, she seemed to be looking for something and then set her bed back on the ground. When the blond turned around, her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Rachel! I thought you were my mom! I-I uh...I'm sorry you had to see that", Quinn stuttered, shoving her hands in her pockets. Rachel blinked a few times before leaving her state of haze. "It's quite alright Quinn. I knew you were strong, just not that strong", she said with a smile playing on her lips. "So, how about we get started on your lesson for today?", the Brunette offered. Quinn nodded and motioned for her to take a seat over at her desk.

After an hour of school work, Rachel realized that Quinn didn't really need much help at all. "Quinn...?" Quinn looked up from the math problems she was working and put her attention Rachel, eyes telling her to continue. "Why do you need a tutor when you know how to do all of these assignments already? You've barley needed my help at all". Rachel watched as Quinn's expression went from exposed to a deer caught in headlights. "U-um, well, I ...my parents...they thought it would be best i-if I had a tutor", Quinn swallowed thickly as she watched Rachel nod her head. "Sorry if I made you nervous. I just never had a...client...that was just as knowledgeable as I am or maybe more. I thought you'd need me more.", Rachel apologized amused with the turn of events. Quinn wanted so badly to say 'I do need you. Way more than you think', but she figured now wasn't the time. In fact, she wasn't sure when that time would actually be, if ever.  
Soon they were just sitting there in silence; eyes on each other. Quinn didn't know how it was happening, but Rachel started leaning closer to her or maybe she was the one doing the leaning. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that Rachel wasn't moving away from her. "Quinnie, would you and your friend like some cookies?" Quinn burst up from her chair next to Rachel when she heard her mother's voice from the doorway of her room. Quinn felt her blush spread across her cheeks, and it didn't go unnoticed by Judy. Rachel seemed to be brushing off invisible dirt from her cheerleading uniform. Quinn cleared her throat, "Uh, no mom. I think we're okay...". Judy looked between her daughter and the Cheerio before leaving them alone again.  
Rachel sat nervously, looking at anything but Quinn until her eyes landed on an Arc Reactor alarm clock. "Um, Quinn...It's getting pretty late. I better go. I'm sure you are exhausted from all the work we've put in today". Quinn looked at her watch and saw that Rachel was right. "I'll walk you to the door", she offered.

At the door, they watched each other awkwardly, silently daring one of them to say something. Eventually Quinn gave in. "Thank you for today...um...yeah". Rachel chuckled at Quinn. She found it kind of adorable. Rachel fished for her card inside her skirt pocket. "Here", she said handing over her business card. "We're 16...you already have a business card?" Quinn asked, raising her signature Fabray eyebrow. Rachel nodded. "Call me. Or text me. For anything", she told her as she walked down Quinn's driveway and got into her car. Quinn watched her drive away, unsure of what she meant by anything.


End file.
